BUSCÁNDOTE EN LA OSCURIDAD
by Sereny Xelir
Summary: En el refugio de las sombras andaba sola, porque no me quedo más que seguir este camino, como alma errante, como naufraga en un mar profundo, en busca de aquello que tanto anhele una vez pero que luego perdí…su corazón, mi corazón...
1. PROLOGO

**¡BIENVENIDOS!**

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo la verdad estoy un poco loca, pero me la paso genial jugando con las letras._

* * *

><p><strong>BUSCÁNDOTE EN LA OSCURIDAD <strong>

**_"EN LA OSCURIDAD...BUSCA LA ESTRELLA QUE TE GUIARA A CASA"_**

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO: <strong>

.

**(En el refugio de las sombras, ella andaba sola como alma errante por la habitación, buscando calmar la tormenta que abatía su espíritu, todo en su interior era gris, miseria, desorden y revolución. De algún modo quería sacar toda esa basura, esa ponzoña que tenía adentro y que la asfixiaba, que la iba pudriendo, destrozando lentamente, por eso con esa mente maquiavélica que poseía comenzó a urdir su plan destructor y redentor a la vez.)**

.

No, Edward, ¡ya te dije que no! No, no, no así. Déjame decirte que ya no soy la tonta y crédula Isabella de antes. Eso se terminó, ya no vas a poder jugar conmigo, es hora de que las reglas cambien y que sea yo la que rija el juego, porque entre ser y no ser, mi amor, yo soy, y te voy a demostrar lo que puedo llegar a ser, tu peor pesadilla, el más temible de tus monstruos, la más sanguinaria de las criaturas.

¡Vas a rogar nunca haberte cruzado en mi camino Edward Masen! Llegó el momento de que veas y sientas en carne propia de lo que es capaz Isabella Marie Swan cuando alguien se opone a lo que ella quiere y mucho peor cuando la lastiman, porque desde este preciso instante te declaro la guerra, y esta, mi cielo, va a ser una guerra a muerte. Veremos quién de los dos pierda y tenga que postrar su alma, pero eso sí, ten en cuenta que yo, nunca pierdo. Esto va a ser el todo por el todo, a matar o a morir; total dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, ¿no?, y yo estoy dispuesta a usar las más bajas estrategias y la peor de las armas contra ti, te voy a joder la vida, como tú me la jodiste a mí.

En nuestra historia tanto la ira como la pasión siempre se entremezclan, pero déjame decirte que no tengo miedo al caos, a la muerte, ni a la desolación porque mi vida era eso antes de ti. Andaba entre la negrura silenciosa y sin sentido, buscándote en la oscuridad y por lo visto la soledad va a ser mi eterna compañera de travesía. Y cómo sólo yo la padezco, la sufro y la vivo, no estoy ni dispuesta ni satisfecha con que tú sigas andando por ahí cómo si nada.

Por eso me volví la más temeraria de las guerreras, dispuesta a hacer frente a cualquier gigante que se ponga contra mí, no temeré, ni vacilaré a la hora de ir en busca de ti y apresar tu corazón hasta que se desangre, porque hasta que yo no sea libre tu tampoco lo serás...

¡¿Por qué?, ¡Maldición! Tú eres ese cielo que jamás volveré a tocar, porque me enseñaste a volar sin alas, representando una vida que yo siempre quise para mí….pero es imposible.

Las cartas están echadas y es hora de que comience el juego…uno sin retorno, ni final feliz.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a mi querida Beta <strong>**TheDC1809****,**** gracias nena por acompañarme en la travesía.**

* * *

><p><em>Ok, aquí les dejo un adelantito de lo que escribí, espero les guste. <em>

_Gracias Aliena Cullen, a ti que me animaste en esta locura._

_Nos leemos prontito, besos._


	2. Preguntitas, una Fiesta y un Video?

**¡BIENVENIDOS!**

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo la verdad estoy un poco loca, pero me la paso genial jugando con las letras._

* * *

><p><strong>BUSCÁNDOTE EN LA OSCURIDAD<br>**

"_**EN LA OSCURIDAD...BUSCA LA**_** ESTRELLA**_** QUE TE GUIARA A CASA"**_

* * *

><p><em>¡Ah, las viejas preguntas, las viejas respuestas, no hay nada como ellas! -<em>_Samuel Beckett._

* * *

><p><strong> CAPÍTULO 1: Preguntitas, una Fiesta y un ¿Vídeo?<strong>

.

**Otro día más que se aleja de manera lenta y tortuosa, a decir verdad hasta las horas me parecen que conspiran contra mí, casi indiferentes a mi dolor, a este pesar que me agobia, que me atormenta, ¿pero qué puedo hacer?... No me queda más que seguir en este camino como alma errante, como naufraga en un mar profundo, en busca de aquello que tanto anhelé una vez pero que luego perdí… su corazón, mi corazón.**

**Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella, tengo 20 años, y ahora resido en un pequeño pueblito llamado Forks, aunque toda mi infancia y adolescencia viví en la ciudad de Seattle. Mis padres Renée y Charlie, están divorciados hace tiempo y cada uno volvió a rehacer su vida. Renée como esa soltera empedernida que siempre quiso ser y Charlie junto a Sue y su horrenda y desquiciada hija Leah. La verdad es que las dos son unas arpías con gustos grotescos y extravagantes que se aprovechan de la muy gorda cuenta bancaria de mi papi, pero tonto él que se lo permite, ¿a cambio de qué? se preguntaran y simplemente de una buena mamada. ¡Ay! ¡Fuchi!, es mejor que no imagine la vida sexual de mi padre o puedo dañar mi mente de por vida.**

**Mientras la zorra mayor y su pequeña zorrita no arruinen lo que me corresponda a mí como herencia se pueden untar el cuero hasta de oro. Total, como dice el refrán: "aunque la mona se vista de seda, siempre mona se queda". Creo que en este caso aplica perfecto; en fin, aún así yo sé en el fondo de mi corazón que mis "_amados padres" _**—**nótese el sarcasmo**—** y esa extrañísima relación de amor-odio, humillaciones e insultos que tienen, no comenzó más que como un fuerte y profundo amor, ese cómo el que soñé un día, cuando aún era una niña inexperta, soñadora y hasta tonta. ¡Que puedo decir!, estaba enamorada del amor. ¡Claro!, todo sin la trágica separación y la aparición de las brujas al final.**

**Todavía recuerdo esa tarde en que me sentí escudriñada por unos intensos orbes de un color esmeralda, tan brillantes, que pensé que era un _ángel_ el que estaba frente a mí, pero para mi mala suerte no resultó ser otro más que mi verdugo. Un ángel caído al que yo misma me encargaría de quebrarles las alas y arrancar cada pluma, hasta que quedara como muerto en vida, postrado frente a mí; no me malinterpreten, no es que sea una chica mala, todo lo contrario, pero puedo decir con vehemencia y por experiencia propia que el amor, la pasión, la ira y el odio son los vagones de un mismo tren, que en la carrera de la vida te pueden llevar a tan sublime y esperado destino o arrastrarte a el más aterrador de los desiertos para que te consumas y seques por dentro, sin que quede siquiera un ápice de esperanza.**

/- # -/

.

.

**Y aquí comienza mi historia…**

.

.

_Seattle dos años antes..._

_._

Estábamos a mediados de mes, en la temporada otoñal. Debo admitir que el clima era muy agradable y el día se prestaba para tomar un helado en el parque; pero lejos de poder satisfacer mis deseos me encontraba en clases, intentando de manera casi patética concentrarme en lo que decía el profesor. El doctor Barner era muy exigente a la hora de las preguntas y exposiciones, y más aún si te pillaba distraído en sus clases, cosa que yo ya estaba; pero no pude reaccionar hasta que sentí como Ángela mi compañera de banca me codeaba para que prestara atención (Angie, como le decía de cariño, no sólo era mi compañera en la universidad sino que también habíamos cursado juntas el instituto y al enterarme que decidió estudiar medicina al igual que yo, me puse muy contenta. Mi alegría fue aún mayor cuando supimos que compartiríamos casi todas las clases de primer año juntas, desde allí fuimos inseparables, no dudaba que a ella la recibirían como una de las mejores, por su amor y entrega hacia las personas y porque simplemente era su pasión).

— ¡Bella!, ¡Bella! Ahí te hablan.

— ¿Eh, perdón?

— Señorita Swan, ¿querría explicar a sus compañeros lo que acabo de exponer?, porque por lo visto hay algunos que aún no lo comprenden.

Los ojos del doctor Barner, al ver que no respondía, se entrecerraron y pude notar un poco de impaciencia y enojo en ellos. ¡Diablos!, ¿por qué no escuche? y ¿ahora qué mierda le digo?

— Disculpe profesor estaba... —tartamudeé—...Es que... Es que no capté muy bien la pregunta, ¿podría repetirla por favor? — mejor ser sincera y poner cara de cachorrito abandonado, a que me pille como la más tonta y me eche de la clase.

— Isabella, ¿sería usted capaz de dejar de dormitar en mi clase, bajarse de esa nube en la que anda volando y hacernos el honor de prestar atención?

— Si doctor disculpe, fue sólo un momento de distracción.

— Está bien Swan, pero que no se vuelva a repetir —asentí en un gesto de agradecimiento—.

Las horas siguientes transcurrieron de manera normal, hasta que por fin terminó la jornada. Yo estaba dispuesta a ir a casa, tirarme en mi cama y dejarme vencer por un profundo sueño más que merecido. Hacía seis meses que empecé el primer año de la carrera pero ya estaba agotadísima para sólo tener 18 años, mis horarios eran de lo peor, casi no me permitían llegar a las comidas y del dormir ni hablar. Sólo había tiempo para leer, leer y seguir leyendo; los profesores se empeñaban en que teníamos que analizar distintos autores y cada libro perecía más largo que el anterior, pero todo sea por alcanzar mi mayor sueño, llegar a ser la mejor neurocirujana de país, aunque debía reconocer que las clases de Histología y Embriología se me daban de diez.

Claro ese era sólo mi plan, que por lo visto no coincidía con el de mi amiga porque luego del pequeño incidente, sentía constantemente la mirada inquisidora de Ángela. Sabía lo que venía luego: las incansables y odiosas mil preguntas para torturar a Bella. ¡Uf! No lo sabré yo, desde el instituto siempre era lo mismo, tengo que admitir que siempre fui un poco cerrada para contar mis cosas, porque desde niña aprendí a ser independiente, tenía a mis padres, es cierto, pero parecía que los niños eran ellos y no yo.

Con sus formas tan poco metódicas de vivir empecé a guardarme aquello que me llegaba a atormentar y a decidir que esos problemas eran solo míos y que nadie aparte de mi los tenía que saber y cargar con ellos, pero Angie siempre presente, estaba ahí para desquiciarme y hacia hasta lo imposible para que le soltara la sopa; no me queda más que reconocerle su paciencia y perseverancia a prueba de balas y como lo predije, una vez terminamos de cruzar la puerta de nuestro dormitorio en el campus empezaron las _"dichosas preguntitas"_.

— Muy bien Isabella, no quiero que me sigas evadiendo, ¿me puedes decir qué demonios te pasa? Hace semanas que te noto así como ausente y cada día es peor.

_¡Rayos! Dijo Isabella, ella sólo me llama así cuando se enoja o está muy preocupada y creo que vamos por lo segundo._

— No sé de qué me hablas, yo la verdad me siento muy bien

— ¡Por Dios! ¿Ni aunque te estés muriendo vas a admitir que estas mal verdad?, lo de hoy en clases fue lo último que te acepté, otras veces te noté mal, es cierto, pero nunca tanto como para no prestar atención sino todo lo contrario, podría decir que el estudio era tu forma de librarte de aquello que te atormentaba. ¡Por favor, Bells! Dime qué te pasa y como te ayudo amiga, ¡anda!, ¡dime!, ¿sí?

— Está bien Angie, la verdad es que me siento un poco inquieta por los exámenes y todo eso —confesé con pesar, porque sólo eso era mi vida: mis estudios y nada más. El resto era una deprimente soledad que se hacía más notoria al llegar la noche. Y como si me estuviera leyendo el pensamiento dijo: —.

— ¡Oh!, pensé que era un nuevo problema con tus padres, ¿vas bien con ellos, cierto? ¿No me estas ocultando nada, no?

— No, sí, digo, no. Con ellos va todo bien, como siempre. Ya sabes cada uno en lo suyo, y no, no te estoy ocultando nada.

— Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea estupenda para quitarte el stress —me decía mientras me daba una mirada maliciosa como la de un niño cuando va a cometer alguna travesura—.

— ¿Ah sí?, y ¿se puede saber cuál es esa tan genial idea? — le dije con sarcasmo—.

— Amiga lo que tú necesitas es a un muy predispuesto chico acomodado entre tus piernas, que esté listo para hacerte gritar, ver las estrellitas, los planetas y si es posible llevarle saludos a Dios —dijo lo ultimo soltando una sonora carcajada—.

— ¡Estás loca!, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?, a mi no me hace falta nada de eso, te recuerdo que la ninfómana aquí eres tú, no yo —ni en mi peor día le reconocería que era verdad y mucho menos mi nula experiencia en el tema.

— ¡Sí, cómo no!, anda, anímate a experimentar un poco, esta noche hay una fiesta en uno de los dormitorios para varones, vamos y te aseguro que nos divertiremos mucho.

— No lo creo, tu bien sabes que no me gustan mucho esas clases de fiestas, además tengo que seguir estudiando para el examen del lunes o si no, no creo poder pasarlo.

— ¡Di que sí!, sólo será solo un ratito, para socializar —me lo decía moviendo las cejas sugestivamente— y si se pone más cargado el ambiente nos vamos, anda ¡sí! ¡porfi! —chilló haciendo un puchero—.

— No lo sé, eso no va conmigo.

— Vamos Bellita, no seas así, con tanto estudio es como si ni nos viéramos, claro que si no quieres compartir tiempo conmigo… — ¡Dios! Nada más le falta ponerse a llorar, creo que de niña tuvo clases intensivas de Manipulación I y II—.

— Bueno está bien, sino me queda de otra, pero no me vayas a dejar sola, sabes que no conozco a casi nadie de ese tipo de fiestas y si lo haces te juro como que los chanchos no vuelan que te vas a arrepentir.

— ¡Yupi!, ¡Chicos prepárense que ahí les vamos!

.

Luego de tres horas y una exhaustiva modificación en el look, —idea de Ángela— estábamos listas, dando nuestra entrada triunfal en la dichosa fiesta, ella enfundada en un jean negro y con una camisa roja bastante llamativa para mi gusto y yo… bueno que decir, la verdad muy pocas veces me vestía así como toda una...bueno tampoco tanto. Hay que reconocer que esa mini falda azul eléctrico favorecía a mis piernas y las deba un aire de largas y esbeltas y el top blanco casi transparente dejaba ver el color rosa de mi brasier y la línea de mis pechos, acentuando su redondez; me sentía bonita pero con clase no como una simple fulana, no siempre me vestía así pero estaba en la fase de madurar, cambiar el look un poco para dejar de ser una niñata y vestirme un poco más sugerente, provocativa. No es que vaya hacerle caso a la loca de Angie con eso de ir por ahí abriéndome de piernas, ni mucho menos, pero no sé porque esta noche tenía algo en particular, lo intuía. Tal vez era que simplemente quería ser admirada, deseada, pero nunca me imagine que mi deseo se iba a cumplir literalmente, desde el momento en que puse un pie en el lugar todos las miradas se posaron en mi, y no es por ser vanidosa pero podía darme cuenta perfectamente las miradas lujuriosas de algunos de los chicos cargadas de fuego, de pasión; pero no todo era color de rosa, las chicas por su parte no se quedaban atrás, veía como sus rostros se desfiguraban con muecas evaluadoras, miradas altivas llenas de odio y hasta creo que un poco de ¿envidia? No, no puede ser, algunas eran mucho más bonitas que yo y no es que me tenga en poco... ¡Nah!, a la MIERDA… **¿**Que estoy diciendo**? ¡**Si esto, ME ENCANTA**!** ¡Sufran perras que aquí llego Bella! y vino dispuesta a jugar —mi Yo interior sonreía con socarronería— ¡Oh sí! Por supuesto que iba a jugar.

.

.

**Dos horas después...**

¡Qué bonito me estaba yendo en mi juego!, ¡sí, cómo no!, es que en definitiva de pitonisa yo tengo lo que un mono de calvo: nada, nadita. Después de casi dos horas en este lugar, no podía creer lo que pasaba, pero, ¿es que acaso sólo a mí me pasa esto?, ¿es que tengo un radar para los adefesios, tarados y enfermos mentales o qué? ¿Podría ser que de todos los bizcochos que hay en el campus, sólo estos raritos se me acercaran? Está bien tampoco soy una top-model, pero es que no es justo, no estoy ni tan fea como para que las cosas me salgan así de mal. Tan diferente a lo que planeé cuando llegué a este lugar.

Angie se largo a quién sabe dónde y quien sabe con quién, la muy maldita…, ¡Arrg! Le dije que no me dejara sola, pero no importa ya me las cobraría. ¡Quien la viera con esa carita de mustia que no rompe ni un plato y la que se carga!, la verdad es que uno se sorprende cuando la conoce bien, no es muy agraciada por así decirlo —y eso que no habla exactamente una deidad en persona—, pero eso sí, es bien gauchita por así decirlo y simpática hasta los huesos. Eso es lo que le atrae a más de uno, incluso a los más populares, habiendo tantas chicas lindas en el campus, creo que Angie tiene más citas que todas ellas juntas.

Siempre me dice que los chicos continuamente le cuentan que en salidas con otras tipas se aburrían, porque ellas no querían comer nada salvo hojas verdes, porque todo lo demás engorda; que tenían que ir al último lugar de moda, que si esto, que si aquello, ¡uff!…, ¡en fin!, toda unas molestias la verdad, porque lo que tiene de lindas lo tienes de caprichosas y superficiales; nada que ver con Ángela que perfectamente se las amaña con una visita a McDonald's, una cerveza bien fría, y un partido de cualquier deporte que conlleve una pelota y chicos. Creo que por eso todos quedan alucinados en la primera cita, y después fastidian toda la semana llamándola para un nuevo encuentro; mi amiga la lleva bien con el dicho ese de que la suerte de la fea…, o como bien ella dice, que es su método infalible de ligue.

Y bueno…, volviendo a mi patética existencia, puedo decir que ahora mi único consuelo es la botella de champagne que traía en mi mano y que desde hace 45' minutos se ha convertido en mi fiel compañera, si tal vez estaba un poco loca al intentar emborracharme en una fiesta tan desenfrenada como esta, rodeada de pendejos calientes — ¡Oh por Dios! Yo nunca me he emborrachado, sí, había probado diferentes tipos de bebidas alcohólicas, no mentiría, pero nunca hasta el punto de caerme y revolcarme en mi propio vomito —aunque muchos decían que yo tenía más pinta de ser de las contentillas o bien llamadas borrachas alegres. ¡En fin! Todo este pensamiento nada más me surge de la gran depresión y frustración del momento—.

- Sí Bella, a tomar hasta que se termine la noche —me dije a mi misma—, o hasta que caiga, lo que pase primero, y que todo el mundo y en especial los malditos hombres se vayan a la mierda, por ciegos, pervertidos y mala gente — ¿Es que no se le puede acercar un chico lindo a una viéndola tan necesitada de compañía como yo lo estoy en este momento? —. ¡Ay como se les odia! Pero también cómo se los necesita a los muy condenados y sobre todo si están bien buenos.

.

.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

— ¡Bella, Belli Bells! —una muy alocada Ángela entró dando saltos a la oscura habitación para abrir de par en par las cortinas y terminar saltando a la cama donde momentos antes dormía plácidamente—.

— ¡Vamos!, a despertar que ya va siendo hora de que salgas de la cama, ¿o es que piensas quedarte ahí toda la semana? —gritó entre risas—.

— ¡Ay por Dios, Angie!, no grites con un demonio que se me parte la cabeza — ¿Cómo puede ser que la muy condenada ande como si nada, tan fresca como una lechuga y yo este para cuidados intensivos? —.

— ¡Y cómo no!, si casi te tomaste toda la reserva de bebidas de la fiesta, suerte que te encontré antes de que fueras por más, porque o si no te perdíamos e ibas a ser oficialmente la nueva borrachita del campus.

— ¡Ay que te calles, que no fue para tanto!

— ¿Ah no?, entonces, ¿dime qué pasó luego de la tercera botella de champagne que te tomaste tu sólita?, ¿eh Bella, lo recuerdas o quieres que te ayude a hacer memoria?

— ¿No pudo ser tan malo, no? —Lo decía mientras me sentaba en la cama—.

— ¡Ay amiga!, si te tomaste hasta el agua de los fideos, creo que es mejor que ni te acuerdes, a partir de ahora nunca más te voy a dejar sola cerca de una barra de tragos libres otra vez, eres muy peligrosa cuando estas algo tomadita y algo exhibicionista también —me dijo tratando de contener la sonora carcajada que quería salirle del pecho al ver lo pálida que me puse ante tal confesión—.

— ¡Dios porque me odias tanto! —me quejaba dramáticamente, mientras me dejaba caer nuevamente en la cama—.

/- # -/

.

.

**Dos semanas después…**

**.**

Ya han pasado un par de semanas desde la tan famosa fiesta, ¿que por qué tan mencionada? ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido: porque yo, ahí donde me ven tan seriecita, acabé hasta las trancas por así decirlo, ¿increíble no? pero eso sí, totalmente cierto. Bella Swan o mejor conocida como "come libros Swan", hija respetuosa y dedicada, estudiante abnegada y responsable, terminó dando un espectáculo como pocos se han visto, creo que me falto casi nada para consagrarme como stripper. ¡Dios! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? No, creo que definitivamente no estaba pensando.

Ahora todos los tipos del campus, hasta los más frikis, se creen con derecho a hablarme. ¡Oye! Está bien que yo sea media rarita, pero de ahí a tener que lidiar con estos tíos que la verdad hasta miedo dan, no, definitivamente no. ¡Maldición! En este momento odio la tecnología más que a nada en el mundo, no espera, odio más al bastardo que subió un video mío a la web, y no cualquiera, sino uno en donde bailo y me encuero como toda una zorra, por suerte no se ve mi rostro y gracias al cielo en la fiesta no paso a mayores porque llego Ángela y me saco rápido de allí, de lo contrario toda la universidad iba a tener una primera plana de este inmaculado cuerpecito y eso sí que no me lo perdonaría, porque este cuerpito que Dios me dió, se está guardando para el momento indicado, para esa persona especial que con sólo verla me hará sentir segura, ese hombre que con cada momento juntos me impulsara a anhelar estar más cerca de las estrellas. Sí, ya sé, súper cursi, pero oigan, una chica tiene derecho a soñar con su príncipe azul y su final de _"vivieron felices y comieron perdices"_, y yo no soy la excepción a la regla, yo también quiero ese _"para siempre" _cómo promesa eterna.

Bueno, volviendo al tema del video, tengo que encontrar al maldito perro que lo subió y obligarlo a que lo quite de la red y destruya todas las posibles copias que tenga, o de lo contrario estaré en graves problemas si me llegan a reconocer las autoridades de la universidad, mi nombre quedaría por los suelos —¡Oh sí!, ya me lo imagino…, de aquí a unos diez años en medio de una consulta, un paciente me reconoce, y no precisamente por ser una de las caras más prominentes de la medicina moderna, sino por haberme visto en unas de esas páginas de porno amateur recomendadas por su hijo adolescente, ¡Dios eso sería catastrófico! —.

— Bells…, Bells, ¿qué haces parada como tonta en medio de un pasillo, cuando me tienes esperándote en la cafetería hace veinte minutos?

— Nada, simplemente pensando que catastrófica podría llegar a ser mi vida.

— ¡Que rayos! ¿Acaso por falta de bebidas empezaste a consumir alcohol etílico o qué? Porque si es así, dímelo ya para ir escondiendo el que tengo en el botiquín del baño.

— Ángela cariño, gracias, la verdad nunca me di cuenta de lo buena amiga que eres…, no sé qué sería de mi sin ti.

— Bellita el sarcasmo no queda bien en ti, ya te lo había dicho, así que ignorare ese comentario, aunque no podría estar más de acuerdo, yo tampoco sé donde irías a parar tú sin mi estilo, sin mi carisma, sin mi inteligencia, sin mi…

— Ok, ok, ya está bien, mejor acompáñame a la biblioteca que quiero retirar unos libros que pedí.

—...Sin mi humor, sin mi insólita belleza, sin mi sociabilidad, en fin, la lista es larga y puede extenderse hasta el infinito, por las cualidades, capacidades y talentos que pusieron en la receta cuando me prepararon en el hornito de mi mami.

— ¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero saber cuál fue el método de tu concepción?

— ¡Oye! Yo tampoco quiero hablar de la vida sexual de mis padres, pero has de reconocer que les quede perfecta, creo que un día les preguntare cual fue la posición escogida…, ya sabes el perrito, el misionero, la carretilla, no sé tal vez inventaron una nueva, puedo necesitarla en un futuro para hacer otra creación perfecta.

— ¿Por qué cada vez que hablo contigo termino discutiendo sobre sexo?

— En realidad, tratábamos sobre mis virtudes y el cómo devinieron en mí, yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas una mente tan cochina y sucia, amiga. ¡En fin! entre una de tantas de la lista, dije que soy altamente sociable, ¿no?, pues bien, esa sociabilidad me llevo a encontrar a la rata que estas buscando.

— ¿Enserio? Es la mejor noticia que me pudiste haber dado.

— ¿Ves? Y luego te quejas que no soy buena amiga y que no me preocupo por ti.

— ¡Gracias Angie! Ahora dime quién es y dónde vive, que ese imbécil tiene un encuentro cercano con mi puño.

—No, no, no, no estás yendo muy deprisa señorita y así no puedes pensar, justamente por no pensar es que estas metida en este problema.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, que no me vas a dar sus datos? Te lo advierto Ángela Weber, si no me ayudas con esto puedes ir considerando dejar de llamarte mi amiga.

— Tranquila Bella, tranquila, yo no he dicho eso, no me malinterpretes, a lo que quería llegar es que antes de atacar hay que conocer bien al enemigo, no puedes subestimarlo, tienes que saber cuáles son sus puntos débiles para obtener la victoria.

— ¡Oh! Perdón..., creo que me deje llevar, pero, ¿qué propones?

— No es que lo pensara mucho ni nada, pero tú bien sabes lo rápido que se me da esto de hacer de genio malvado, y se me ocurrió que tienes que conocer en íntimo a tu filmador y cuando digo íntimo, quiero decir intimo…, bueno ni tanto, la cuestión es que tanto tú cómo toda la universidad tienen que ver las penurias y que conste que me lo dijo una fuente cien por cien confiable: Mike Newton, alias el susodicho.

— ¡¿Qué, estás loca o qué? ¿De dónde sacas que yo le quiero ver el amiguito a ese tal Newton?

— Cariño, no es que quieras, sino que tengas y más si de eso depende tu futuro como una respetada médica, a menos de que prefieras trabajar vía webcam como bailarina erótica, si es así no hay ningún problema, sabes que siempre te apoyare en lo que decidas, nada mas avísame con tiempo para ir preparándote la ropa de stripper, ¿sí?

— ¡Maldición! Si lo pones así…, está bien, dime de una vez que mierda tengo que hacer.

— Muy bien, esa es la actitud. Nuestro objetivo, como ya te lo dije se llama Mike, tiene 19 años y también es de primer año, se atrasó un año por no sé qué problemas, es un rubito fanfarrón con complejo de _"yo lo sé todo"_, todo un filósofo cuando está como en Cuba, es soltero y está desesperado por encontrar su otra mitad y ahí es donde apareces tú. No te pido que seas su media naranja, pero puedes ser una muy dulce mandarina, mira incluso ya conseguí una copia de sus horarios de clases, no hay nada que pueda salir mal en _"Seduciendo en Líneas Enemigas"_, con mi mente maléfica al mando y tu cuerpo como carne de tiburones, ya lo logramos.

— ¿Por qué será que no creo que todo sea tan fácil y bonito como tú lo pintas?

— Bueno…, es que… ¿te acuerdas del refrán ese que dice que para remediar grandes males se necesitan grandes sacrificios?, pues aquí es perfectamente aplicable. Tú sacrificio será tener que gustarle a Newton, cosa que no será muy difícil con el culo que te cargas, te insertaras en su círculo, te convertirás en su _amiga_, le harás creer que estás interesada en él y luego cuando este confiadito comiendo de la palma de tu mano, nos deshacemos de tu video, grabamos sus miserias y un primer plano de su cara, lo subimos en el sitio oficial de la universidad y _¡taran!, _tendremos un nuevo _"Suicidio Social". _¿Y qué me dices, lo hacemos...?

.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a mi Beta Diana Méndez <strong>**"****TheDC1809", nena gracias por el esfuerzo para que esto saliera bien.**

* * *

><p><em>Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, ¿Qué tal, les gusto?. Espero sus opiniones.<em>

_Nos vemos, hasta la próxima._


	3. ¡MI Verdadero Yo!

¡BIENVENIDOS!

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo la verdad estoy un poco loca, pero me la paso genial jugando con las letras._

* * *

><p>¡Uff!... Si, ya se, he tardado un montón en actualizar, pero ya estoy aquí, solo diré que lamentablemente pase por una situación familiar bastante complicada y uno que otro problemita, infinitamente gracias por todas sus muestras de cariño en Facebook. Y ahora vamos a lo importante, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Recomendados:<strong>

_**-**__**Phil Collins - A groovy kind of love / watch?v=Cs8iRYrrr9M **_**.**

_**-Bob Seger - Old Time Rock & Roll / **_** watch?v=gB5XPv7b5xE**

* * *

><p><strong>BUSCÁNDOTE EN LA OSCURIDAD<strong>

"_**EN LA OSCURIDAD...BUSCA LA ESTRELLA QUE TE GUIARÁ A CASA"**_

* * *

><p><em>La verdad hace abrir las puertas del corazón.<em>

"_Y la verdad os hará libres"- Juan 8:32._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2:<strong>** ¡Mi verdadero yo!**

.

.

— ¡Maldición! Todavía no puedo creer que me obligaras a hacer esto, ¿en qué maldito momento decidí hacerte caso?

— Vamos cariño, que no es para tanto.

— ¿Angie en verdad es necesario?

— Cállate que ahí viene, y mejor quita esa cara de limón agrio y contonea el culo si quieres que todo salga bien.

— Ya tengo las entradas —decía Mike acercándose a nosotras, luego de realizar la fila para conseguir los boletos para la segunda función de la tarde — ¿Ocurre algo chicas?, ¿está todo bien? —su semblante se contrajo y frunció las cejas esperando una respuesta—.

— ¡Oh sí! Por supuesto _querido_, no hay por qué preocuparse, en realidad nuestra Bellita me estaba diciendo que está muy contenta de que pudieras estar aquí con nosotras —le decía Angie colgándose de uno de sus brazos— es más, parece que en verdad le agradas —susurró muy cerca de su oído, aunque por supuesto yo podía escucharlos—.

Mike en ese momento se ruborizó de tal modo que un tomate parecería pálido a su lado, eso me hizo sonreír, aunque había situaciones como esta en la que no consideraba al plan _"Seduciendo en Líneas Enemigas"_ una buena idea. No podía olvidar del todo el propósito de esta misión y ese era salvaguardar mi reputación; pese a que este chico no resultó tan repugnante como lo consideré en un principio, aún guardaba ciertas reservas, no creo que sea en verdad un mal tipo, sólo lo normal… ya saben, un pendejo hormonado con ganas de ver un par de pechos, un culito respingón y si es posible follar mucho, es más, creo que aún es virgen, y no es que lo diga una experta, pero claramente reconozco muchas actitudes mías en Mike, como ruborizarse ante un halago, ponerse nervioso cuando una persona del sexo opuesto te mira intensamente a los ojos, tener escalofríos ante la cercanía de la persona que nos gusta. En fin, la evidencia es clara, por supuesto esto todavía no se lo dije a Ángela, aunque creo que ya tiene sus sospechas, pero yo no soy quien para confirmarlas y mucho menos para facilitarle hacerle la vida imposible al pobre, lo único que quiero es que esto se termine de una jodida vez y así poder vivir mi juventud tranquilamente, sin tener que estar al pendiente de lo que se comente de mi, o que de un día para otro mi vida se vuelva literalmente un infierno.

Se preguntarán cómo comenzó todo y porque de buenas a primeras estamos aquí junto a Newton a punto de entrar a ver la función de fin de semana de una película de acción, pues verán…

.

.

_Una Semana antes._

_._

Ángela y yo habíamos decidido poner finalmente en marcha el maldito plan, y ahora estaba aquí, en los pasillos de universidad esperando que Mike salga de clase para acercarme a él y tratar de entablar una conversación y si tengo éxito tal vez obtener alguna invitación a salir.

— Chiss, chiss… ya es la hora, ¡Buena suerte! —me susurró Angie detrás de una columna que usaba como escondite para poder ver todo el espectáculo—.

Bueno pues… a ponerle el pecho a las balas —me alenté tratando de hacer más notorio mí pronunciado escote, sugerencia de mi queridísima amiga— veremos si es verdad lo que dicen por ahí, eso de que "_tiran más un par de tetas que dos carretas_".

El reloj marcaba el inicio de un receso y varios estudiantes salían del aula, algunos conversando entre ellos, unos corriendo supongo que a la cafetería y otros simplemente aislados en sus pensamientos, pasaron varios minutos y no lo vi salir, esto estaba empezando a desesperarme, ¿será que no vino hoy a clases? Será… —no terminé de cuestionarme cuando lo vi, salía del aula con la cabeza gacha, arrastrando los pies, era de esos que se enfrascaban en su burbuja personal, permaneciendo ajeno a todo a su alrededor— con andar seductor y mi mejor cara de _"niña buena"_ me acerque a él.

—Hola disculpa…disculpa – ¡Arrg! y este idiota que se cree que no me presta atención — ¡Oye! Disculpa, podrías detenerte un momento —le decía tratando de alcanzar las enormes zancadas que daba para llegar al estacionamiento de la Universidad—.

—Mmm... ¿eh?... ¡Oh!, lo siento, ¿me hablabas a mi? —dijo quitándose los auriculares que llevaba puestos, podía escuchar la música sonando a todo volumen atreves de ellos—.

— Si, perdona, ¿eres Newton verdad?, el nuevo ayudante del departamento de alumnado —Ángela y yo averiguamos que estaba muy compenetrado en el nuevo programa de confraternización estudiantil y ese era el pretexto perfecto para acercarme a él. Básicamente, el dicho programita, lo único honorable que podía tener era el nombre, por que por lo demás, ¡uff!…,en realidad era la excusa orquestada por unos tíos de ultimo año de la carrera, para así poder conocer a las chicas de primero a través de _"reuniones sociales de integración" _y una jodida ¡Mierda!, eso era la forma fina de llamar a las orgias y demás guarradas que hacían, muchas de las tipas caían en sus redes sin siquiera dar batalla, sólo faltaba una palabra dulce, un detalle metódico y estudiado, un interés fingido; claro yo era una excepción, pero él no lo sabía y eso era algo que iba a aprovechar—.

Me miro de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario en mi busto, y cuando por fin su curiosidad y deseo se vieron saciados, pudo mirarme a los ojos dándome una sonrisa burlona y una mirada lujuriosa.

—Sí, soy yo, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

.

/- # -/

.

.

.

Los abuelos Newton eran personas trabajadoras que vivían acomodadamente, pues eran los proveedores de todo el equipo de pesca, campismo y excursión de la zona.

Michael, hijo del anciano matrimonio, era un hombre con gran complexión y porte, que a los cuarenta y tantos conoció a una particular joven de cabellos dorados y mirada calmada, a la que le llevaba más de seis años de diferencia, se enamoró de ella en cuanto la vio en la fiesta anual de recolección de fondos para mejorar las áreas de esparcimiento local. Ella era una de las organizadoras ese año, y ese vestido rosa pálido con escote palabra de honor le quedaba hermoso, resaltando las curvas de su cuerpo, tanto que no dudo un instante en acercarse a ella. Luego de una muy formal presentación y el pedido para que le concediera una pieza, la tensión inicial se fue evaporando… pero la atracción era otra cosa, simplemente la observaba, tratando comprender por sus gestos los grandes interrogantes que le causaba esta mujer. Ahí teniéndola entre sus brazos, con el rostro apoyado en su pecho, estaba casi seguro de sus mejillas sonrosadas y los pequeños estremecimientos de su cuerpo, al compas de _"A groovy kind of love"_, se prometió no perderla de vista, que nunca se iba a separar de esa mujer, que había encontrado a la madre de sus hijos, a su futura esposa.

Después de un muy corto romance, pero de cuantiosas cenas y paseos se casaron con el anhelo de los hijos, claro, lo que ellos no sabían era que tendrían uno solo, el que por cierto se hizo esperar casi cuatro años de matrimonio, Mike Jr. vino a transformar la vida de sus padres, literalmente.

Mike, hijo de Michael y Sarah Newton, nació en Seattle, Washington**,** a los 14 días del mes de Noviembre.

Michael hacía todo que estaba en sus manos para darle lo mejor a su familia y hacer crecer en forma abrupta el ahora mejorado emporio Newton, lo que ocasionó que las horas de trabajo aumentaran, y la estadía en su hogar fuera casi imperceptible, primero el cambio apenas y se notó, pero con el pasar de los días y los meses, la hora extra, paso a horas, estas a días, y los días en fines de semana completos en los que no aparecía por casa, o si estaba era casi invisible, siempre pegado al teléfono o al computador, la relación con su mujer era casi nula, puros formalismos, tanto que la cama compartida y el beso de buenos días ya no existía, dormían en cuartos separados, pero por supuesto eso sólo lo sabia la servidumbre y nadie más. Todo lo que los rodeaba era pura apariencia, pero aún así los moldes tópicos siguieron.

Pero no podemos olvidarnos de las necesidades primarias de un hombre, todos necesitaban desfogarse de vez en cuando, era lo normal ¿no?, y él al igual que algunos de aquellos bastardos que conocía del "Business World", utilizaba a su muy eficiente y exuberante secretaria para dar por saciados sus mas burdos y oscuros deseos, misma que probablemente podría pasar por su hija, al ser una jovencita de unos 23 años, pero sí de experiencia hablamos, podríamos decir que rondaba los 40, no era fácil hacerle una garganta profunda al jefe de la compañía y lograr que nadie lo escuche cuando jadeaba como perro en celo, ni mucho menos estar dispuesta a abrirse de piernas en la sala de juntas luego de una reunión del comité, ¡Oh sí! lo que una chica tenía que soportar, solo para codearse en la elite y saber que en aquellas mega fiestas empresariales, podía mirar a la cara a esos malditos dinosaurios y pensar con una sonrisa en los labios —"_te viniste en mi boca chillando piedad, ¿le pedirías a tu mujer lo mismo"_—, no, claro que no, para eso estaba ella como muchas otras, sus iguales, agazapadas en la penumbra de una esquina del salón, tratando de pasar desapercibidas para las esposas allí presentes, cosa difícil de lograr, si confrontamos a niñas de veinte y tantos con vestidos ceñidos al cuerpo, miradas coquetas y expresiones burlonas, contra señoras, aunque varias bien conservadas por el botox, pero sin el brillo de la juventud y con miradas turbias por la humillación e indagación al saberse comparadas con gatas arribistas de gran flexibilidad y lenguas rastreras.

Sarah por su parte notaba que cada día el distanciamiento era peor, la soledad y la ausencia de cariño, de un toque, era ya insufrible. Ya no sólo deseaba a Michael el esposo, el padre, el compañero, anhelaba al amante, al hombre en toda su extensión, a ese que la enamoró con dulces frases al oído, a ese que con palabras soeces la sedujo y la sonrojó, ese que bajo las sabanas no sólo le enseño el más dulce de los placeres sino también el hambre carnal, el follar como animales; lamentablemente muy lejos estaba de disminuir la distancia, pero pese a todo la foto familiar seguía intacta, ante la sociedad representaban la falacia de un cuento, una jodida maraña de mentiras que ya no estaba dispuesta a soportar, era cierto, el deseo persistía aún al pasar de los años, pero el amor cada vez aminoraba mas, y ella ¡tenía necesidades por todos los cielos! Era una mujer de carne y hueso y por sus venas corría sangre caliente que suplicaba ser aplacada, quería ser llevada hasta el más demencial de los infiernos, para luego volar libre hasta el Olimpo, necesitaba que alguien calmase ese fuego que tenía entre los muslos.

Fue así, que la mañana de un domingo de verano inició una tórrida aventura con el jardinero de la mansión y le importaba una mierda si Michael se enteraba, total él se estaba follando a la secretaria así que podría decirse que estaban a mano. Brian Ó Connor era un joven de altas expectativas y de gustos refinados a pesar de su clase social, estaba muy conforme cogiéndose a _"la señora de la casa"_, la muy arpía lo había estado incitando constantemente al pasarse por los jardines que colindaban con la piscina con un pequeñísimo bikini de Benetton, mientras él hacia su trabajo, siempre buscando una excusa para acercarse a él, siempre hablándole con la voz cargada de lujuria y la mirada llena de necesidad, hasta que un día no pudo mas, mientras ella le explicaba prácticamente medio desnuda sobre los rosales, él buscaba con la vista por los alrededores la presencia de algún posible testigo, fue así como de improviso la arrincono contra un Alerce de Gmelin del jardín.

— ¡Ó Connor!, ¿qué haces, que ocurre? —dijo asustada por el repentino arranque, busco impaciente su mirada exigiendo una explicación— Brian…que —pero algo debió ver en su ojos, algo que la despertó del letargo en el que se encontraba y ahí fue planamente consciente que aquello que con tanto ahincó buscaba, estaba justo frente a ella.

— Shh…tranquila cariño, prometo que lo vamos a pasar bien.

— ¡¿Qué?...yo —tartamudeaba— no sé de qué me hablas, apártate por favor—, su nerviosismo era palpable al igual que su deseo, pero Brian Ó Connor era de eso tipos a los que no se les negaba nada.

— ¡Vamos nena!, esto era lo que querías ¿no? —dijo restregando su prominente erección contra su bajo vientre— ¿Pues sabes qué?, yo también lo quería y ahora lo voy a tener.

Ella lo miro tan sorprendida, que parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir de las cuencas, su cerebro trabajaba a mil, tratando de pensar en un motivo para no hacer lo que tan seductor hombre le proponía, pero todo raciocinio y pensamiento lógico voló por la ventana cuando él muy afanado empezó a acariciar sus pechos y a dar besos mojado en su cuello.

— ¡Ay! ¡Dios! —temblaba de placer.

— ¿Se siente rico _señora_? Esto es sólo el principio, no tienes ni idea de lo que pienso hacerte.

—Por… ¡por favor! —gimió un poco avergonzada por las reacciones de su cuerpo al notar como él hacia a un lado el corpiño del bikini dejando al descubierto sus muy erectos pezones.

— ¿Pero mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí?, ¡qué bonitos!... ¿están así por mi? —dijo presumido— ¿Qué quieres cariño?

—Mmm…— ¡Rayos! parecía que había quedado muda, sólo era consciente de esa rosada lengua trazando pequeños círculos.

—Si no me lo dices, no te lo daré cielo— dijo devorando cual ambrosía las pequeñas cumbres— Y déjame decirte que puedo hacerlo mucho mas bueno que esto— una de sus manos se deslizo suavemente desde el cuello, rodeando su busto y anidando es su vientre, delineando el borde de sus bragas, casi tocando el vello púbico, con idas y venidas de unos largos y curiosos dedos.

_Así que este era el placer casi culposo del que tanto oyó hablar a sus amigas en tardes de copiosos tés, esto era lo que sentían aquellas que se metían con el masajista del spa, o con algún personal trainer, __no, no, no, nada se podría comparar a esto, ninguno sería capaz de igualar su toque._

— Tócame…sólo… ¡Maldición! — saltó cuando un muy gordo e intruso pulgar comenzó a rozar su clítoris— Quiero…

— Yo sé muy bien qué es lo que quieres cielo— y una falange tocaba sus muy mojados labios, haciendo el cruel amago de ir más allá.

Con la mayor fuerza de voluntad que logro alcanzar, sacó el dedo y la aparto lo suficiente de su cuerpo para quitarle de una vez por todas las bragas, sobando su trasero volvió a arrinconarla contra el árbol, testigo silencioso de aquel encuentro, arrodillado, tomo sus nalgas y las abrió lo suficiente para meter su lengua dando algunas rápidas y duras lamidas, que solo lograron que la cadera de Sarah se moviera exultante, tratando de atraerlo todo lo posible a su centro. No lograba soportarlo más, lo quería dentro de ella, lo había sentido a través de la tela de sus gastados jeans de trabajo, se daba una idea de su tamaño, del vigor de la juventud que arrasaría con ella.

— ¡Ah! ¡Brian! — y esa voz raspada y lujuriosa fue el detonante que acabo con el control restante.

De un impulso se paro tomándola por los hombros, para admirarla frente a él, era un placer erótico verla totalmente desnuda cuando el aún seguía completamente vestido, la adrenalina subía al saber que podrían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, pero ni eso lo detuvo, saco de uno de sus bolsillos un condón y con premura abrió su bragueta bajando los tejanos junto con sus blancos y ajustados bóxers, a la altura de las rodillas. Abrió la envoltura con dedos agiles y cuando iba a proceder a colocárselo, una delicada mano se lo arrebató, con una mirada urgente busco en ella el menor indicio de duda, de indecisión, pero solo encontró dos gamas azules que parecían abrasarlo vivo— _Déjame, lo hago yo_— su mano se deslizo por todo el largo del falo, en la punta, como una perla, brillaba una gota de pre-semen, no sabía si era astucia o si algún espíritu seductor se había apoderado de ella, pero sin el menor recato se la llevó a la boca, degustando su sabor tan peculiar.

— ¿No cree que ya jugo bastante _señora_? —dijo con la mandíbula apretada—¿Qué le parece si pasamos a la acción?

Tomo de nuevo el profiláctico y lo deslizó por todo su largo, y sin contemplaciones la sujeto de las caderas, alzando una de sus piernas en vilo, posiciono la cabeza de su pene y de una certera estocada la penetro, sacando un alarido que estaba seguro se habría escuchado por toda la mansión, ni siquiera le dio un momento para reponerse, sólo la tomo cual animal poseso, embistiendo con premura para alcanzar la tan ansiada liberación.

Ella gemía, jadeaba, clavaba las uñas en sus hombros, no podía contenerse, y estaba segura de no querer hacerlo, sentía las pequeñas y constantes contracciones que aprisionaban a su amante, estaba cerca y él también lo supo. Porque con una fuerza indómita se clavo en ella, tomando un ritmo delirante, no había suavidad, no había delicadeza, no había tiempo, pero aún así, fue capaz de captar con la vista entornada por el deseo, aquellas pecas que brillaba en la blanquecina piel del cuerpo al que estaba sometiendo, aún así capto el momento justo en que los ojos se le volvieron blancos, su cuerpo se tensionó y calientes chorros de su semilla eran tomados por el condón, mientras un gemido gutural salía de su boca, habían llegado al sublime orgasmo y fue una visión que con creces supero sus expectativas. Estaba seguro que esto sería más que una simple aventura, esto sería un infierno.

.

/- # -/

.

.

— ¡Argg! Creo que no existe alguien tan huevón y poco atractivo como ese hombre, va, si lo podemos llamar así —decía una muy enfurruñada Ángela a nuestra vuelta de la salida al cine con Newton— ¡Mira que ponerse a chillar en plena función! Porque a mí eso no me lo saca nadie, disque una basurita, tremendo maricón es lo que es.

— ¡Qué va! A cualquiera le puede pasar —trataba de salvar lo insalvable— Yo también me emocione un poco, no esperaba ese final para el actor.

— Amiga, tú eres una chica, es lógico y entendible que nos emocionemos con esas huevadas, ya sabes por las hormonas y eso, pero no pretenderás que acepte que un tío de casi 1.85 y 80 kilos se ponga a llorar como nenita, no, no, no, definitivamente es algo que mata mi libido, ¡Dios me guarde!

Ángela siguió con su letanía aún entrada la noche, hasta que pasaron por ella para ir a tomar unos tragos, me invitó, pero yo como una persona prudente que no tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra, preferí quedarme en el dormitorio a arreglar el desastre de la semana, y así permanecer lo más lejos posible de todo aquello que contenga alcohol, empecé por las ropas esparcidas en la cama, fue allí donde me di cuenta que me había dejado olvidado mi pañoleta preferida —regalo de Angie— en la camioneta de Mike.

— ¡Maldición! Mañana tendré que ir por ella, ¡uff! Tener que ir al dormitorio de Newton es algo que no se lo deseo a nadie, aunque tal vez sea la oportunidad perfecta para buscar el video y terminar por fin con esta pantomima.

Decidió cambiarse por ropa más ligera, cuando dio con una muy ancha camisa blanca que solía usar, era de hombre y su largo le llegaba a la altura de los muslos, la miro como si le contara un secreto y con una sonrisa picara, se decidió hacer algo que hace años dejo atrás, presurosa se cambio, quedando solamente con la camisa, unas bragas y unos soquetes blancos también, corrió hacia uno de los estantes donde estaba el equipo de música, preparándose para su _performance_, se soltó la melena chocolate y ajustó sus Ray Ban- Aviator .

Se paro junto a la puerta del baño y cuando sonaron los primeros acordes del teclado de _"__Old Time Rock & Roll"_, ella al mejor estilo "Risky Business", hizo su entrada triunfal, deslizándose sobre el piso, tomó un cepillo como micrófono, y empezó a cantar y a contonear las caderas, podríamos decir que era la imitación exacta de Joel Goodson, sólo que de manera femenina y mucho más sensual.

— _Just take those old records off the shelf_

_i'll sit and listen to 'em by myself_

_today's music ain't got the same soul_

_i like that old time rock 'n' roll_

_don't try to take me to a disco_

_you'll never even get me out on the floor_

_in ten minutes i'll be late for the door_

_i like that old time rock'n' roll_

Soltó su micrófono improvisado y empezó a mover las manos al estilo Elvis, subió sobre la cama imitando tocar la guitarra a lo Bob Seger.

_call me a relic, call me what you will_

_say i'm old-fashioned, say i'm over the hill_

_today' music ain't got the same soul_

_i like that old time rock 'n' roll_

_still like that old time rock'n' roll_

_that kind of music just soothes the soul_

_i reminisce about the days of old_

_with that old time rock 'n' roll_

¡Oh si! Definitivamente ella era una chica antigua, pasada de moda para muchos, pero había alguien que apreciaba sus curvas de mujer, alguien que literalmente comenzó a babear al notarla tan accesible pero tan lejana a la vez. Sabía que cuando ella se diera cuanta se su presencia en el lugar, posiblemente le lanzara el cepillo por la cabeza, pero le era imposible apartar la vista de ella y su manera cadenciosa de moverse, comprendía que con esta chica perder era ganancia, y él quería ganar y así poder meterse entre sus piernas ¡Joder! Estaba tan buena y el nunca en su patética existencia había estado con una mujer, si sólo con ver esos pechos revotando parecía que iba a correrse, no le quedaba duda que la primera vez, posiblemente saliera disparo como tren.

Nuestro joven, aunque tratara de vender al mundo la actitud de ganador, lejos estaba de serlo, siempre probaba suerte con algunas niñas no tan agraciadas del instituto, porque aún siendo el hijo mimado del famoso imperio Newton y con un BMW negro convertible, las animadoras y capitanas de los equipos lo mandaba a volar. Pero ni aún así lograba su propósito, era como si la mayoría de las niñas leyera su esencia virginal y eso las repeliera, por eso cuando inicio su vida universitaria hico todo lo posible por entrar al "_programa de confraternización estudiantil"_ para por fin poder curarse la mala suerte que lo apestaba.

.

Bella seguía en su mundo de libertades y música, agitando su cuerpo sin control, cuando en un giro, vio una figura masculina apoyada en su puerta, dio un pequeño gritito y del susto casi cae, sólo para ser tomada por el ante-brazo por el intruso.

— ¡Con un demonio! ¿Mike, que haces aquí? —dije tratando de recomponerme, pero aún con la respiración errática—.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención, es sólo que —noté como su mirada se perdía en mis piernas y sólo entonces fui consciente de mi vestimenta— Te olvidaste esta prenda en el auto y pensé que podrías necesitarla —dijo mostrándome mi pañoleta—.

— ¡Oh! Bueno, pues muchas gracias, ¿te importaría esperarme afuera un momento por favor? —me miró como si le hubiese hablado en chino— Es sólo mientras me cambio ¡GRACIAS! —dije prácticamente empujándolo hacia la puerta, para luego ponerle seguro—.

Corrí al armario y saque unos clásicos jeans y una camiseta de algodón, me vestí acomodando mis prendas lo más rápido posible y salí al pasillo del dormitorio, se me hacia raro ver a Mike a estas horas por aquí, cuando el ingreso de varones era prácticamente prohibido, y por si fuera poco, se me hizo peor el imaginarme que este tío, ya era la segunda vez que me veía bailando casi en pelotas.

—Discúlpame Bella, yo no debí entrar así, pero es que, como llame y no contestabas, sólo se escuchaba la música y pensé que te pudo pasar algo, aproveche que la puerta estaba abierta y... —no lo dejé continuar, de nada me servían sus excusas, cuando se notaba que estuvo bastante tiempo mirando el show.

—No importa, ya pasó, a la próxima tendré más cuidado, por cierto gracias por traerme mi pañoleta. Creo que es mejor que te vayas Mike, ya es tarde, mañana tengo una practica muy importante y necesito descansar.

—Sí, está bien, buenas noches Bella —se despidió con paso lento por el pasillo—.

—Buenas noches.

.

La verdad, cada día me sorprendía más con el actuar de Mike Newton, a veces parecía ese tío engreído y soberbio, otras un muchacho perdido en un mundo hostil, nunca sabia que esperar, sólo puedo decir que cada uno somos como una moneda, tenemos dos caras, una visible, la que presumimos, la exhibimos, la aceptada por el mundo que nos rodea y sus estereotipos mediocres de ética y moral. Y otra, la que habita en la penumbra, la bestia dormida, la que clama por salir del fuero donde es prisionera, pero sabemos que una vez libre, nada volverá a ser igual, porque nuestro **Verdadero Yo** saldrá a luz, sin tapujos, ni reservas, sin falsas restricciones, mostrándonos tal cual, sin caretas, sin matices que lo adornen.

A veces me asusto de mi misma, se que dentro de mí, late una fiera en potencia, que anhela arrasar con todo a su paso, que va a defender su verdad a cualquier coste, presiento que cuando ella tome el control, yo me perderé en el camino.

.

.

.

"_La verdad os hará libres": _

**¿Y la mentira?, ¿puede la mentira hacer libres a los hombres?**

Un hombre cuya idea de la libertad esté basada en una mentira y sea, por tanto, una idea falsa de la libertad, ¿puede considerarse que es realmente libre?

No, no puede, ni se sentiría libre, sino apresado, más aún, exasperado por unas estructuras que lo presionan, que lo encierran.

Pero aunque se sienta más libre, ¿lo es realmente?...

**¿Qué es, en realidad, ser libre?**

Ser libre ¿consiste simple mente en la ausencia de todo lazo, de todo vínculo, que nos ligue a algo?

Un hombre sin familia por la que trabajar, sin patria en la que hundir sus raíces, sin fe que le conforme, sin deberes que le obliguen, sin norma moral que le sujete, sin una verdad objetiva a la que atenerse, sin un amor al que entregarse, sin esperanza por la que luchar, sin Dios a quien amar, un hombre así, tan suelto de todo, ¿sería un hombre libre?

No. No lo sería. No sería ni siquiera un verdadero hombre.

.

.

Los hombres siempre están atestados de toda suerte de iniquidad, de malicia, de fornicación, de avaricia, de perversidad; llenos de envidia, son homicidas, pendencieros, fraudulentos, malignos, chismosos, infamadores, ene migos de Dios, ultrajadores, soberbios, altaneros, inventores de vicios, desobedientes, irracionales, desgarrados, desamorados, desleales, despiadados; son hombres y es esa su naturaleza, una que dista mucho de la libertad, la cruel realidad es que cuanto más se enajena en apartarse del orden, de la ley, mas encadenado esta, y menos libre es.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias <strong>**a mi Beta por el esfuerzo! **

Beteado por **TheDC1809 **[**Diana Méndez**] de Betas FFAD (www facebook groups / betasffaddiction)

* * *

><p><em>Este es un regalo para mi hermana del corazón, mi gran amiga Merce M. <em>

_Sé que en muchos lugares esta semana se celebro el día de las madres, un cálido saludo chocolatero para aquellas que anden por aquí leyendo esto._

* * *

><p><em>Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, ¿qué tal, les gusto?<em>

_Espero sus opiniones. Gracias por los alertas, favoritos y rr._

_Nos vemos, hasta la próxima._


End file.
